One Day
by gmaer987
Summary: A sequel to "One Night" - Following the events of the next day and the after math of "One Night"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own KKM.

A/N This is a sequel to my other story "One Night" and continues though the events of the next day

Thanks again to hajislover for the help with Bata

-------------------------------------------------------------

One Day

Chapter 1

Yuuri squeezed his eyes together tightly, vainly trying to shut out the bright rays of the midmorning sun. He let out a grunt and beat his pillow with his free arm as if to blame it for the glare of light seen through sleepy lids. A moment ago he was laying blissfully and comfortably asleep on his giant king-sized bed, stretched out on his side with one arm tucked under both head and pillow, and now he fought unsuccessfully to return to that haven of unawareness. The same venomous light that broke the Sanctuary of Rest set off the first twitch of alarm that sounds when everything is not as it should be.

_You're late,_ it accosted him as awareness slowly crept in despite his stubborn refusal. _Something's wrong,_ it pestered as Yuuri's mind came out of the fog.

The sun was much too high to be waking up now, it glared at him from its resting place, a full hand span above the railing of the balcony.

He sat up forcefully rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Conrad should have been here awhile ago to push him along on their morning run. A smile crept on to his face as he thought of his god father. At first, he had hated the morning jog; it just did _not_ seem right getting up that early for anything, let alone running. But now he treasured that time in the morning, before everything else came up, just him and Conrad running silently along or talking out his frustration and his protector standing by ready to help.

He looked around him to unmask the mystery of his late arising; his eyes scanning the room for anything out of place, anything that was not normal. His sight fell upon Wolfram, who was not laying contently on his side of the bed, blissfully asleep like most mornings when Yuuri awoke. Instead, he was sitting in the stylized chair by the corridor that led to the Maou's bath, his uncharacteristically ragged appearance a testament to a sleepless night.

Yuuri's heart started beating fast and his breathing picked up to keep pace as the events of the night before came back into clear focus. He had headed to his room after the dinner—in which Wolfram had walked out on. He'd known Wolfram was mad at him so he brought back some desert as a peace offering, hoping to avoid a fight and have a peaceful nights rest. He had thought it had worked when Wolfram went straight to bed without argument, but he had been woken suddenly from a dream. What he had been dreaming he no longer remembered—it had been generic, some school day with classmates and the like. It was what he woke up to that had his face burning and heart pounding.

Yuuri brought his hand to his lips remembering what he had awoken to; it had still seemed part of his dream, a shifting of reality. His mind raced down the sequence of events. He tried to stop it in its tracks, not wanting to remember how it had ended. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the wooden post, using it in preparation to help himself stand. But instead of the activity driving his mind to stop, the movement betrayed him as his pants felt abnormally tight and stuck.

His face became redder, the room hotter, remembering how it felt to be caressed like that. The mind screaming for it to stop, that it was wrong. His body betraying his wits as the pleasure grew stronger. They were both boys, it was not suppose to be like this; he was not supposed to feel like this. It was supposed to be gross, feel bad in some way, unnatural. But in the end he could not stop it and the feeling had overwhelmed him, and for a moment, a wonderful moment, he had been glad to be there; to be there, with Wolfram.

That thought scared him more than anything. He had been in battle (sort of), been possessed by ancient evils, and had the whole of the world resting in his hands and those had been scary times, but he had help with those. He had not been alone, Conrad, Gwendal, and even Wolfram was there to help him, to lend aid and comfort. But in this he felt utterly alone, a shifting of reality that he was not sure he could take and it terrified him.

"It's about time you got up, Wimp," muttered Wolfram, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts before they overwhelmed him. "You missed breakfast, so one of the maids brought some up for you," he said, pointing to a tray of egg's and something Yuuri decided to call bacon. "Günter should be up shortly to—"

"Wolfram," whispered Yuuri almost to low to hear cutting him off.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram fell silent and looked at him, his worry evident on his haggard face. The silence stretched on becoming more heavy and uncomfortable as Yuuri fought with himself, his internal struggle showing in the lines of his features. In the end, the battle came to a standstill as Yuuri looked away from Wolfram, not knowing what to say so settling for silence. He became aware of his need for a wash when he saw the unnatural way his pants hung and bunched together; his mind seized upon it as it searched for any way to escape this stillness.

He slowly and heavily stood and started to walk past Wolfram towards the Maou's bath, not daring to look at the blond prince in his confusion, but Wolfram caught his hand in much the same way as Yuuri had caught his the night before. "_Stay Please" _resounded though his head and an unusual warmth spread from Wolfram's touch. Yuuri drew a quick breath and despite everything his heart leapt...or stopped altogether.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said in a soft voice, the pain and uncertainty apparent in his tone.

Yuuri's mind raced for a reply to the unspoken thought, though the question was never truly asked. But before the silence could grow or be broached again, the door to the Maou's chamber swung open with a grand gesture.

"Your Majesty!" rang Günter, sweeping through the door. "Oh, Your Majesty, I have failed you! To let you catch such a bug and become ill is unacceptable. Please forgive me for my failure!"

Wolfram quickly released the Maou's hand as Yuuri took an involuntary step back under the onslaught of Günter's pleading.

"Günter!" Wolfram yelled standing from his seat, "Haven't you heard of knocking?! You can't just barge into the Maou's chambers like that!"

"But it's my duty to prepare His Majesty for the..." cut in the former model, but Wolfram would not be stopped so easily. Lighting a fire in his fist, he punctuated his words with it's glow, "Günter...get...out...NOW!" Walking forward, he practically chased the fleeing Günter from the chamber, releasing the flame only after shutting the heavy oak doors again. After releasing the fire he turned around, now ready to face Yuuri again, but the chamber as big as it was, was empty. The Wimp had made his escape to the heated baths.

Facing the empty room, Wolfram looked down at the lush carpet, and fighting the tears that seemed to ever be at the ready lately, he said what he had been try to get out earlier when he had snatched his fiancé's hand,

"Yuuri, I'm sorry..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Please Review!

Next chapter comming soon! What was Gunter trying to prepar the Moah for


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri felt like he had just settled in to the steaming water when a knock sounded softly on the wooden door. Sitting up and wiping the water from his face, he turned to the entry to address the knocker,

"Who is it?" he asked among splashes of water from his shifting.

"Conrad. Your Majesty, may I come in?"

"Oh, of course, and it's Yuuri, Conrad, YUUUUri!"

"My apologizes, Heika," Conrad replied, walking in to the Maou's private wash room, continuing on after a pointed look from the Double Black and with a slight bow of the head, "_Yuuri_, I'm glad to see you are looking well, the castle was saddened to hear you were feeling under the weather this morning."

"Hmm?" frowning, Yuuri prompted Conrad to continue.

"Yes, Wolfram was quite adamant that you needed your rest to recover properly, so he brought up breakfast himself, and would not let anyone else in your room, from what I hear."

"Oh, really?" mumbled Yuuri, "I'm sorry we didn't get to run this morning," shifting uncomfortably in the water, awkwardly trying to change the subject from his blond fiancé.

"Not to worry, I had some reports from Yozak that needed attending to anyway, especially since I will probably not be able to get to them later today."

"Why not? You're not going on patrol again are you?"

"No, Heika, but I suspect the Ball today will keep me away from such tasks." Smiling coyly and turning around to gather a towel, he continued,"Speaking of which, if we don't get you ready here soon Günter is going to have a stroke—with Gwendal not far behind."

"Ahhh," Yuuri groaned as he stepped out of the bath and accepted the black woolen towel from Conrad, "but it's still midmorning; it's not even lunch yet!" Drying off the water, he headed for the bureau that held the Maou's daily clothing. "I have all afternoon to get ready for that thing. I was hoping to play some baseball, but once I get in that getup there's no way Gwendal will let me do anything fun."

Smiling softly at his godson, Conrad resumed his insistence, "I take it Günter did not go over the historical significance of today's festivities?"

"He mentioned something about stars and alignments, maybe a thing or two about humans and Mazoku. But you know how he gets; I couldn't understand anything after the first sentence and I would've felt bad interrupting him. Why?"

Frowning, Conrad let out a, "Hmmm," thinking about his answer as Yuuri continued to get fully clad in the Maou's formal, black uniform, almost identical to his Earthly school outfit.

"Well, today is an important day in the history of Shin Makoku. Back in the days of Shinou Heika, now would've been the time when we made peace with the then largest human nation, and as a gesture of goodwill, we restructured our cycles after the lunar events of the period."

Paused, with one hand in his shirt and with an expressing of deep concentration, Yuuri posed a question to his godfather, "So it's like New Year's?"

Snorting softly while stifling a full laugh, Conrad looked fondly at his charge and waited patiently while Yuuri fought with trying to put his head though the sleeve of the shirt before realizing his mistake and finding the head whole. "Yes, it's like New Year's, but the traditional Ball starts at 1 pm, the time of the singing of the peace accord and goes on for twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?!" Yuuri said distraughtly, his mind going to the other balls he's had to attend and the often recurring feeling of wishing to be anywhere else but there.

"Indeed, and as the Maou you have some extra duties to attend to during this ball. There will be many foreign dignitaries there to greet, and many well wishes to give, but mainly it's your job to start the ball."

"Start the Ball?" Yuuri started walking towards the exit of the wash room, Conrad falling reassuringly beside him as their footsteps echoed down the marble pathway. "Like a speech or something?"

He imagined trying to sound regal with a room full of nobles and diplomats all trained to find the slightest flaw in anything official. Dear Shinou, it would be horrible. He stepped back into the royal chambers finding Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram all waiting for him on the other side.

"Oh, Your Majesty, a speech what a wonderful idea! To share your wisdom and knowledge with those blessed enough to be in your presence...!!" began Günter, before being cut off by a "Humph" from Gwendal who looked sourly at the tutor's display of antics.

"No," Gwendal answered disagreeably, which added yet more lines to his forehead.

Yuuri let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and breathed a sigh of relief, sure he was going to have nightmares of delivering speeches to a crowed room in his underpants for months.

"It begins with a dance," continued Gwendal neutrally.

"A dance!?" Yuuri shrieked, his voice an octave higher than normal as the minor fear of a speech was replaced with an ice sphere in the pit of his stomach cutting off feeling to his lower extremities. Closing his eye's tightly, he asked the question that came screaming from his mind, "With who?"

Günter, happily oblivious to His Majesty's straining discomfort, answered,

"Why, with Wolfram, of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri stood in the Maou's office as thoughts and emotions ran rampant though him. The ball would be starting soon, the others having just left to see to last minute details and arrangements. He wanted to pace, to move, to scream to do_ something_, but every time he made up his mind another thought threw it into chaos.

Why did he feel like this? He had had to dance before, this was no different then the other festivities that Celi organized. He had even had to dance with Wolfram at one of those parties, so why did this feel different?

Walking behind his desk and sitting in his leather seat, he rested his spinning head on the pile of papers he never got around to signing today. The pile was a good size and he knew it was only going to get bigger but the documents could only hold his thought for a moment before the chaos closed in again.

The door to the office opened with a silent swing more felt than heard in the small space. Yuuri lifted his head from the desk to address the intruder, but the top paper stuck to his forehead, falling only after a noticeable pause and gliding gently back to the mess of documents on the desk.

Ken Murata strode in lightly, his grin in place as his glasses reflected the light from the midday sun.

"Ah good to see you up and about Shibuya. I was afraid you weren't going to be able to open the dance floor for the party. I know at least one blond who would have been very disappointed," he joked, enjoying a friendly jab at his close companion. "And speaking of fiery blonds, with the way Lord von Bielefeld has been conducting himself, I'm a little disappointed to see that you are still able to sit down."

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted back, his volume lowering a bit with each word "don't talk like that,We're both boys! It's not ….." the rest was lost with a thud as Yuuri once again lowered his head onto to the desk and talked into the piled manuscripts.

"Hmm, well maybe I was wrong, but come to think of it I have not seen Wolfram sit down lately either," the Great Sage said with a mix of jibing and concern.

Yuuri lifted his head so that his chin rested among the papers, making him look like a turtle out of it's shell as he looked up at his close friend, and with a voice very close to whining, full of confusion and hopelessness.

"Murata, what am I going to do? You're the Great Sage. Aren't you suppose to be all "wise" and everything?"

"Well, I would go with the dance Günter's been teaching you, but a waltz would do just as well. Of course, if you wanted to shake things up a bit, the Foxtrot, or better yet, a sexy Tango with a fierce partner would certainly liven things up."

"Murata, I'm serious," Yuuri groaned, exasperated, as he glared at the grinning boy before him.

With a sigh, Ken sat in the wooden chair opposite the Great Maou, his closest friend in this life, who was often to ignorant for his own good and some times as blind as a bat as well. '_But aren't we all, sometimes'_ the thought came into his head. Ignoring the interruption, he continued trying to structure his advice so as that Yuuri would receive it.

"Yuuri, do what you usually do." After a pause and a confusing expression from his friend, he continued, "Follow your heart, it's always been your greatest strength, it's the reason so many people adhere to you."

The sound of a great many people walking by interrupted the moment between the comrades as the clock on the wall sang its tune, announcing to the world that it was now 1 o'clock. Murata, standing, the glare from the sun gleaming ominously from the dark glasses, half turned and addressed his wayward pal one last time before the festivities for the night would begin.

"Follow your heart Yuuri, you always have. Why should now be any different?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry Everyone looks like a lot of you wanted a Wolf/Yuuri Bath scene but it's just too early for that. 

By their prospective it was only last night (late in the night as well) that "it" happened. At this point I think Yuuri is too confused to start anything and wolfram is unsure if he'll be chasing him away if he pushes any harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yuuri studied the ornamental door intensely, tentatively tracing a finger over the gold inlay of the twin dragon handles. It was quality work, done who knows how many years ago, by probably the best artist in the kingdom. He looked up and around on impulse, wishing to ask Günter about the handiwork of the artist. But Günter was not there, only the hall guards were left here; the rest had gone on, awaiting his official arrival to the ball. That thought shocked his mind from the void he had fought to put it in as his psyche was once again enveloped in chaos. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his stomach from turning around as it pleased. His hand shook as he withdrew it from the door as he now remembered why he was here. Soon the announcer would call out, saying his name, well, not just his _name_, all the honorifics and titles he felt unworthy of would precede his name, and the ornamental door would open to the crowd of people all looking at him expecting from him a king, a regal noble ruler. That alone should be enough for any teen to feel apprehensive, self-conscious, and downright nervous, but this was not why his stomach somersaulted now. No, soon the door would open he would walk down the wide stairs to be met at the bottom by retainers, diplomats, advisers, nobles and Wolfram.

He had not thought so much of anyone in one day as he thought of Wolfram today. He seemed to be everywhere, in everything, the bedroom, the bath, the ornamental door. It all reminded him of the blond prince. Ever since last night—oh, he did not want to think of last night, but he could not get it out of his head. It was so confusing. Yuuri's heart was beating like a drum. His heart. _"Follow his heart,_" that's what Murata said to do. But what do you do when your head and heart disagree? Wolfram was a boy; there was no way around it. His heart did not seem to care, but his head shouted at him, it's wrong, it's gross, it's just not normal. Yuuri though over and over_ "I'm not gay, I don't want to be gay, I like girls pretty girls."_ But every time he tried to picture one, Wolfram's face beat them to it, and worse, he found he liked it.

".... His Majesty, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya."

A loud roar was heard as the golden doors opened wide. Trumpets blared and the band started to play what Yuuri always thought of as the national anthem. Starting down the stairs, shifting uncomfortably under the stares of the people at the bottom, his eyes fell on Greta, his daughter. She wore the cutest pink dress that ran down to the floor, and her hair was done up in a pony tail with flowers down one side. She was smiling happily, shifting her weight from one foot to the other like kids do when they have been made to stand in one spot for too long. Greta waved to him as she grabbed her dress and twirled far better than any model could do. Yuuri smiled his first real smile of the day, caught up in Greta's enthusiasm.

When Yuuri reached the bottom of the stairs, his gaze fell on the one beside Greta. Wolfram was wearing his blue, military dress-uniform, the one that brought out the color of his eyes, Yuuri thought. He had to fight to keep the smile on his face and fight back against the chaos of his mind. Now was not the time for these thoughts Yuuri mussed. He shoved them aside violently, tucking them into the most remote part of his head that he could get them to, but his hand still shook as he wrapped his arm around Wolfram's and continued the walk towards the dance floor.

The ball room was done up in blue and orange, the torch light reflecting on the marble surfaces and rebounding. It was the most decorated that Yuuri had ever seen; it even more so then Celi's usual festivities, more exuberant by far than anything Yuuri could have imagined. The crowd was already parting, allowing him and Wolfram to make their way to the center for the first dance. The ambassadors and nobles that lined the room looked on inquisitively, some Yuuri recognized, most he did not. Striving to remembering Günter's lessons, he took Wolfram into his arms accordingly, if not as close as Gunter had said, and when the music took up he started the slow steps.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" asked Wolfram softly, his voice filled with concern and hesitation.

Yuuri realized he had been looking at everything but Wolfram. He had been deliberately avoiding the boy in his arms. He looked at him now; he looked like he usually did, beautiful, immaculately groomed, but his eyes...his eyes look tired and worried. He felt for the first time Wolfram's touch on his lower back, light and soft gently swaying with the rhythm of the dance. It sent a chill though him, a longing ache he did not know how to address. In contrast, Yuuri's hands felt like lead, stiff to hold back their shaking as he clumsily tried to avoid stepping on the blond prince's toes.

"Yuuri," Wolfram voice was now tight, "you're supposed to be leading." his voice going lower still, "We don't want you looking like a wimp in front of everyone here."

Yuuri had given up on leading three steps in. He had never been very good at it and leading Wolfram was like trying to move a square bolder uphill. For some reason, that thought struck him as funny and he gave a soft laugh. It allowed him to relax a little; he didn't have to figure out this thing today, he thought. He could just enjoy the music, let it flow though him and try to enjoy the party. Smiling down at Wolfram, he relaxed his arms and stepped in a little closer, trying to follow Günter's lessons in rhythm. "I'm okay, Wolfram," he replied, nodding his head. "I'm going to be fine."

The music picked up and Yuuri, leading now, though not very well, lead them into their first turns, spinning around, ignoring the eyes of the guests and listening to the beat of the song. At first the music seemed familiar, then he realized he knew it."Hey, it's the song from—"

"Yeah, you said you liked it…" Wolfram replied his eyes darting around the audience trying to gauge their reaction to the dance, "and I know it's short, so you won't have to put up with this for long."

Something about the way he said that made Yuuri's heart sink; the turmoil he had fought to lock away just moments before came rushing back. His breathing picked up and his hands felt hot and damp. "Wolf," he said in a low voice.

Wolfram stopped his surveying and looked at the boy with him. Wolfram kept his gaze carefully neutral in the crowded room, but was unable to mask all of his hurt.

Yuuri quickly shifted his gaze from him, unable to look him in the eyes just now, as color rushed to his face. He stumbled to say something, anything, to take away the hurt in those eyes.

"Wolf, I …" he started, but no longer paying attention to the dance his left foot caught behind his right and he stumbled forward, vainly trying to regain his balance. He fell forward onto something soft and after a moment realized he had fallen into Wolfram, who now was hugging him as he once again led the dance.

"Yuuri, keep dancing. People are watching," Wolf whispered. "Just pretend you meant to do that," continuing the ballet, he held Yuuri close, swaying gently with the rhythm. "The song is almost over don't mess up more."

Yuuri's face was on fire. He wasn't sure which was worse; having everyone see him fall, or having them think that holding Wolfram so close, so intimately, was what he meant to do. His heart beat hard and he could feel Wolf's doing the same, betraying what his calm voice did not. He closed his eyes, shutting out the world as he followed Wolf's lead in the dance, all the while wishing to Shinou that it would end soon.

But after a while as the music started to slow and fade into the background, he realized he felt calmer now than he had all day. His breathing synced with Wolfram's, and for a moment the crowds fell away, his worries dissipated, the chaos ceased. He was safe here; he would always be safe here. Wolfram had caught him when he was falling, he always caught him, would always catch him.

His breathing slowed even as their dancing did, the song died, the dancing stopped and Yuuri could not help but let out a sigh—not of relief, but regret, to leave this peaceful place so soon.

"Your Majesty, thank you for that display of such passion, but regretfully I must ask that you allow our guests to partake in the festivities and share this joyful night."

Yuuri straightened up quickly, his face on fire, as Celi came, as gracefully as ever, over to complete the opening ceremony and heard a mumbled, "wimp" from Wolfram.

Trying to sound regal—and failing horribly—he said the words Günter had him memorize earlier, "Of course, I would not deny such joys from anyone on this grand occasion. Please, I request that everyone join us in this celebration of peace and unity."

With that announcement, the band started up anew the crowed grew animated once again as noble couples and perspective suitors walked gracefully onto the dance floor and the ball officially began.

___________________________________________________

A/N YAY the Ball has started! Please Review. I like feed back and it dose effect where the story is going. Though most of it has already been written in my head.

Thanks again to hajislover for the help with Bata


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter!

Chapter 4

Yuuri quickly gulped some of the drink and thanked the servant girl who had handed it to him. It was lavender red, a bit tart, made from fruit, but despite the party and festive atmosphere, it was not wine. He may be king but his advisers still would not let him drink, whether because of his age or fear that he would make a bigger fool of himself probably just depended on who you asked. Yuuri normally would prefer the juice but after being introduced to so many diplomats, faces, and names he was sure to forget at the wrong time, he wished for a glass of wine.

The ball had been going on for a few hours now, but except for the dance, Yuuri had been unable to get out of this corner he found himself in afterward. The guests all seemed to be having a good time, dancers spun on the floor and swayed with the varying music. The food bar was constantly being restocked and drinks were flowing faster than the nearby river. If it was not for the constant stream of envoys to greet and being under constant scrutiny, he may have been able to enjoy himself.

He would've liked to have a dance with Greta sometime before her bed time, he thought. At least he should let her know that the new dress she had worn was very pretty on her. But if he got back on the dance floor, he would almost certainly have to dance with Wolfram again; he definitely wouldn't let him dance with anyone else. _Would that be so bad?_ An unbidden thought crept up on him as he closed his eyes remember the peace and warmth he experienced at the end of the last dance. He wanted very badly to return to that haven right now.

What was he thinking? Wolfram was a boy! A boy. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finished the drink and placed the glass down on a nearby table stand that held a rather unique green and orange plant brought in just for this occasion.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal said, caching Yuuri's attention, and indicated the couple beside him. "May I introduce the ambassadors of New Glosiner, Lady Feildenline and her newest husband Sir Lyden."

The couple standing beside Gwendal were both tall at least a foot taller than Yuuri; the lady with long blonde hair, a fair face, and slender figure more akin to an elven princess than anyone Yuuri had ever seen. Her husband posed a similar figure, but with long brown hair and a muscular build. The lady joyfully turned to Gwendal addressing him amid a laugh that shown from her eyes.

"And last husband, Shinou willing," she joked, then turning again to Yuuri, she continued, "Your Majesty, it is a great honor to finally meet you. I bear official greeting from my home country, New Glosiner. We may be a small country but we hope the peace and unity you have spread throughout the region will continue to bring both of our great nations prosperity."

With that, Lady Feildenline placed a hand on either shoulder of the Maou and placed a chaste kiss on each of the stunned boy's cheeks.

Yuuri's face went deep red form both shock and embarrassments as he tried to stammer out a suitable rely, he was interrupted in his attempts by a very familiar voice yelling loudly from a crossed the room.

"Get your hands off of my fiancé!" yelled a very red-faced Wolfram, storming across the now stilling dance floor as guests and servants alike turned to watch the commotion. "Yuuri, you cheater! I walk away from you for a few moments and find you flirting with every woman in the room!"

Yuuri glanced around looking for an exit but found them all blocked by amused onlookers as the fiery blond continued his advance toward the stunned monarch. Looking back, Wolfram was getting closer now, breathing hard as he talked, but his voice—if anything—was getting even louder.

"I won't have you soiling my name as you go around to every harlot with your cheating ways, you Wimp!"

"W-Wolf," stammered Yuuri, his hand going to his forehead to hide his face while the other tried to fend off the ranging solder, "quiet down; everyone is watching"

"I don't care if they all go to—"

"Wolfram!" interrupted Gwendal sternly, a few more wrinkles than normal appearing on his forehead. "I will not have anymore of you outbursts here. You will conduct yourself as a proper soldier of the State."

"I won't be pushed around by you, Brother," replied Wolfram; but notably quieter than before as he stood beside Yuuri facing the envoy.

"Heika, you have now been formally greeted by the lady here, as is their custom," Günter informed him, butting in while moving behind Gwendal with his hand over his bleeding nose, "The formal greeting was meant to help establish a personal connection with ruling parties and form a sense of kinship. Starting with the...the kiss and ending, I believe, in a gift bestowed upon the host." Günter turned from Yuuri and addressed Lady Feildenline, "I hope our bratty prince here did not insult you with his sullen ways My Lady. I have tried to teach him manners but he is unreachable."

Wolfram gave Günter such a stare that Yuuri wasn't sure how his tutor avoided bursting into flames. If Wolfram ever directed such a stare at him, he would be out the door, guests or no guests, but if Günter noticed he didn't show it.

Letting out a laugh, her smile not fading an inch though the whole exchange, Feildenline addressed the newcomer, "Not at all." Turning to Wolfram, she resumed after a pause, "After all, it is well-known that the intense types are the best ones to hook, and I would say Your Majesty is very lucky in his choice of companion," she turned once again to Yuuri, "and you are quite right about the greeting, it is my honor to present this token of our esteem to you, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku."

She gracefully handed Yuuri a small, wrapped box with a yellow bow that seemed a little out of place in the blue and orange room. "Perhaps His Highness will forgive the imposed affront to his fiancé after he sees the offering we bring," smiling what could only be a described as a smile that reminded Yuuri of Murata when he was up to his usual tricks.

Yuuri, holding the box, a little afraid to open it after such a presentation, slowly and carefully undid the yellow bow and flipped the lid of what he could now see was a carved box with intricate designs on the surface. Inside the box was filled with black velvet like material cushioning in the center a single clear blue vial.

Yuuri looked down at the crystal vial, then at Lady Feildenline curiously. He noticed Gwendal was scrutinizing the crowd now, while Günter left quickly holding his nose even tighter, saying something that sounded a bit like "young love."

"Thank you, Lady," he said slowly not really wanting to show his ignorance here and a little afraid of what he was holding. "Ahh what is it?"

"No need to stand on formality Your Majesty, call me Field, everyone does. As for what's in the vile, it's five doses of Ausdauer, which I trust your majesty will find good use for." Then addressing Wolfram warmly she continued, "and I hope that such a gift meets with your approval Your Highness?"

"Ahmm, Field, I don't mean to sound rude, but what is Ausdauer?"

"Ausdauer renews the spirit and refreshes the body, or so I have been told. Refreshing any used Maryoku and making the drinker feel like he has had a full nights rest."

"Oh, that sounds great," smiling, Yuuri turned to Wolfram who was looking intensely at the stone floor "Why would Field seek you approval?"

"Idiot," Wolfram mumbled. Yuuri noticed his face seemed redder than normal as Wolfram purposely put his back to the crowed room. "It's also known as Passion Fruit," lifting his head up, he stubbornly continued, refusing to show any emotion in his face but worry evident in his eyes. "Usually used by lovers on their wedding night to continue their activities uninterrupted by sleep or tiredness. It can also be used as an aphrodisiac for the male partner."

"Lovers, wed…, aphro…" mumbled Yuuri, "...It's a love potion...?" he asked, wide-eyed and much too loudly for ether his or Wolfram's comfort, almost dropping the box in the process. "Me, … Wolf..."

Wolfram just looked at Yuuri as if to dare him to say anything more, but also with hurt in his eyes.

"That's right Your Majesty, but I do have to warn you it does come with side effects; after all, you can't deprive the body of that much sleep, not to mention the extra exertion, and expect nothing to happen in return. They recommend you never take more than two doses at a time because when it wears off the drinker will be twice as tired than as if he had not taken it. So after three doses there's a chance you could die of exhaustion. So please be careful."

"Die of exhaustion?" Yuuri repeated after her still looking unbelievably at Wolfram who just stared back at him.

"Thank you for your generous gift, My Lady," Gwendal broke in stoically after a silent pause, "Have you had a chance to view the gardens from the balcony at this time of day?"

"Why no, I don't think I have had the pleasure," Field replied happily as she allowed herself to be lead away. Sir Lyden followed silently behind them with one last look at the royal couple.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope everyone likes the New Chapter, just for your info Ausdauer is german for Perserverance ( at least thats what Bablefish says)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Man this story keeps getting longer and longer on me. :) You know the original plan was one 3 chapter story and that was it, done. then I decided to write a sequel which would be 3 chapter as well. but now I'm up to 5 chapters with at least 3 more to go. lol man these things grow on you. Hope it's still worth reading at least

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------

Now alone, in the corner that was quickly become way too small and hot very, very hot, a startled Yuuri stood, his head starting to spin as he turned from the commotion to the boy beside him.

"Wolf, I..."

"Don't, don't say anything," replied Wolfram, "There is nothing to say. I should not expect anything different from a wimp like you."

"Wolf, it's not like..." Yuuri started wanting so badly to remove the hurt from the eye's of the boy in front of him.

"Hey there, Kiddo, I see you could use a refill," butted in a serving girl with a tray of drinks.

Yuuri with a sigh turned to the server to request a bit of space but stopped in dazed silence. The wine waiter was dressed as all the others, in a short blue and orange miniskirt with a short top, carrying a gold tray with refreshments for the guests. But unlike the others, this one seemed out of place with curly red hair, makeup and many bracelets dangling from the wrist, but those weren't what made the person stand out; the server was much taller than any of the other servers with mussels bulging from the dress looking much like a bodybuilder in a leotard.

"Yozak, what are you doing here?" questioned Yuuri.

"Why, serving drinks Young Master, and keeping a covert eye on the guests."

Handing the drink to Yuuri he addressed Wolfram, "Conrad needs to see you right away, it will only take a second, I'll keep the kiddo company while your away."

Wolfram started to protest the summons but something in the way Yozak looked at him made him stop short , "Hmmp. Don't move, Wimp. I'll be right back," he said as he stormed off to find Conrad.

"What's going on Yozak?" asked Yuuri addressing the big man in front of him with a bit of a frown, closing an eye to fight off the now pounding in his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about Kiddo, just a little ruckus outside, most likely from some guest who drank a little too much. Don't you think this outfit helps bring out my eyes?"

Stifling a yawn and ignoring Yozak's question Yuuri lifted the glass to his mouth and took a gulp, chocking a little on the unexpected taste and nearly spiting in back in the glass.

"Wine!" looking questionably at Yozak.

"Well, even Maous need to have a little fun, and besides, I think you could use it after all this."

Yuuri heartily agreed as he took another sip of the beverage, feeling the pounding in his head subside a little, or at least slip further back in his head.

"Yuuri!!" came a high pitched voice a little behind Yozak as Greta came running over, "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you, do you like my dress, Grandma had it made just for me, isn't it nice? Look at all the pretty people all dressed up but my dress is better isn't it? Did you try the dessert they brought out? They have more of that stuff Wolfram likes, I'm sure he would like it if you got him some! Where is Wolfram? He promised me a dance. I've danced with Günter and Grandma and even Gwendal. Did you know Gwendal could dance? I didn't. He's good too. He just acts mean, but really he's not!"

As she paused to take a breath, Yuuri blinked under the verbal onslaught as Yozak laughed at the two.

Getting down on one knee Yuuri smiled fondly at his adopted child. "Your dress is the prettiest dress I have ever seen. No one here can even come close."

"YAY!!!" she yelled and jumped to wrap Yuuri in a hug. Yuuri's head was spinning again but he would not give this up for anything. If anyone had told him he would have a daughter at the age of sixteen, he would have thought them crazy, but here he was and here she was, and he would not have it any other way.

Jumping back, ending the hug much too quickly for Yuuri, she spun with her dress in hand much like she had when Yuuri saw her from the steps at the beginning of the ball.

"Daddy!" she yelled, snapping Yuuri out of his daydreaming. Wolfram was walking fast, coming up to Greta. Yuuri took this time to take another gulp of the wine, placing the half full glass beside the earlier one by the plant as the pounding in his head increased twofold and he stifled another yawn.

"Greta you are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

"That's what daddy Yuuri said!" smiling, she did another spin.

"Well, even wimps are right sometimes."

Jumping up and down, she excitedly exclaimed as if a new idea had come to her, "Oooh, Daddy can you dance with daddy Yuuri and I'll dance with Yozak?"

"Ahh," Wolf let out as he looked up at en equally stunned Yuuri, "Well…"

Yuuri nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Dance with Wolfram again? Absolutely not, he thought, but his head—persistent to spin and pound—remembered the restful feeling from the end of the last dance they'd shared.

"Hmm you see, Greta, Yuuri is tired from our first dance earlier and need to rest," Wolfram hesitantly said.

Seeing Greta frown and moan a protest, Yuuri before he could think about what he was doing, his head spinning harder than ever.

"Wolfram, may I have this dance?" The words spilled out so fast it took everyone a moment to comprehend the question. Wolfram looked back, shocked at the request, but his eyes lit up with that rare sparkle that Yuuri only saw when he was truly happy.

"Of course!"Wolfram smiled back.

"Yay," Greta squealed again, "and you can dance with me. Right Yozak?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Greta, going off with Yozak, pulled his arm all the way to the dance floor, trying to get him to move faster. Wolfram walked toward Yuuri, who was just as stunned as everyone else about what he said and could only think: '_What did I do? What did I do?'_ over and over again.

Wolfram slowly lead the stunned monarch onto the dance floor as a new song started up. Yuuri, acting mostly on auto pilot, squeezed his eyes shut against the pounding in his head, but took Wolfram in his arms, closer than he had at the beginning of the night.

Yuuri opened his eyes as the dance started, allowing Wolfram to lead the gentle movement. A strange calm came over him as he smiled back at the boy in his arms. This wasn't so bad, he thought. In fact, it was really nice, his mind continued, as they swayed back and forth in the simple rhythm.

"Yuuri, you sure you're okay with this? We don't have to, you know." Wolfram worryingly said.

"Yeah, I enjoy being here with you," Yuuri shakily replied, finding it hard to form words as his head started breaking out in a bit of a sweat.

Wolfram just smiled back as they continued the movement in a contented silence.

About half way through the song Yuuri found he could no longer feel his feet as his stumbling increased. He meant to say something to Wolfram, but his mouth was dry and words were hard to get out.

"Yuuri! What are you doing?" asked Wolfram, worried and irritated.

Stumbling more he leaned heavily on Wolfram, his eyes feeling heavy as the room started spinning faster.

"Yuuri, Answer me," whispered Wolfram; another moment went by in silence, "Yuuri, you're—you're drunk!" he exclaimed heatedly as he caught the smell of the wine emanating off Yuuri.

"I can't believe you, and I let myself… Yuuri!" Wolfram when on. "Damn it, now I have to get you out of here before you make a bigger ass of yourself."

Yuuri allowed himself to be guided though the crowd towards the doors rather quickly by Wolfram, though for some reason he suddenly found the whole thing really funny. After seeing one of the guests with a huge feather sticking straight out of her hat making her look like a peacock, Yuuri broke out in full giggles. By the time the dragon handled doors closed behind him, shutting off the music from the hall, he was full out laughing.

As they neared their room, a pissed off Wolfram was tenaciously dragging Yuuri along behind him.

"I can't believe you went and got drunk. Ahhhh! I can't believe I let myself think….Ahhh!"

Yuuri found himself feeling even more tired now, wanting to just lay down and sleep somewhere but finding himself unable to because of some one pulling on his arm. When they turned the corner to the hall that lead to the Maou's rooms, Yuuri tripped on the edge of one of the many rugs in the hall, falling down and wrenching his arm from Wolfram's grasp as he landed hard on the cold stone.

"Ow..."

"Yuuri!" A mad wolfram exclaimed, "Get up." Reaching down, he struggled to lift up the fighting double black. Yuuri's stomach gave a heave as he was pulled to his feet against his will, but the action seemed to have allowed him to find his voice.

"Just let me sleep, I'll make the test up tomorrow..."

"Yuuri you're drunk," Wolfram repeated.

Yuuri seemed unable to keep his eyes open any longer but mumbling quietly into Wolfram's shoulder, "...but I only had half a glass...," then the darkness swept over him.

________________________

A/N Is Yuuri Really Drunk? Is he faking? Or is something else wrong. Stay tuned! For the next installment same FF station same FF time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri moaned as their lips touched again, his heart beating fast in his chest as his breathing kept pace. He longed for it to continue as their lips parted, but gasped again when Wolfram moved to his neck. Yuuri hugged the boy tighter to him and rolled them around on the king size bed. Rubbing their semi-clothed bodies together, massaging around the mussels of Wolfram's smooth back, the double back ended the tumble with him, pinning his partner; holding him down as he straddled a panting Wolf who looked so tasty when he smiled like that. Yuuri gazed down with a mischievous grin, bent over and ran his tongue along his fiancé's neck, stopping to suck on his earlobe then silencing the moaning of his partner as they again locked lips .

Wolfram's lips were soft, yet strong, tasting of roses and dirt, the kiss went on far longer than Yuuri had breath but he would not, could not, break the hold. His lungs yelled at him for air as his heart beat harder in his chest. It hurt; he needed to breath but just as he went to pull away Wolfram rolled them around and trapped him to the mattress without breaking lips. Yuuri pushed at Wolfram, screaming with their lips locked, but Wolfram refused to move. Then, he beat at him with his fists but the boy atop him was like a rock. The room started spinning and there was a pounding in his head and just as everything was to go black…

Yuuri sat up suddenly in the bed he now found himself in, wildly kicking off the heavy blankets that smothered him as he gasped for air. Breathing hard, he tried to wrap his mind around the sudden change as he took in the empty room.

_What was that? _He thought while taking in deep lung-fulls of air, trying to catch his breath again.

He could feel that his face was on fire and the room felt like an oven as he swiped sweating bangs from his fore head.

_I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. _He repeated over and over in his mind.

_"Sure. It's perfectly natural to dream about making out with your best friend," _a sarcastic voice surfaced, sounding a lot like the great sages. "_Your __male__ best friend at that._"

Yuuri groaned as he closed his eyes, seeing again the image of Wolfram standing there smiling at him, that smile that he only gave to him; the one that always seemed to make his heart ache; the one he always wanted to protect.

Sighing, Yuuri looked down to his left in search of the boy in question, but that side of the bed was missing, not empty but missing altogether. Only now he noticed he was in a twin bed with blankets that were an odd shade for his room's color palate. Looking around he saw why. He was not in his room but another altogether. An unused stone fireplace played the center point with a small setting area made up of two cloth chairs and a single small table half circling it. There was only one door leading, he supposed, out into a long hall. He was in Wolfram's room...or at least the room Wolfram had used before commandeering his.

How had he gotten here? Thinking back, he couldn't remember coming to Wolf's room. He had been at the ball; the last thing that came clearly to mind was meeting some dignitaries from some country somewhere, New Glacier, or something like that. They had given him a gift, his face turned redder at the thought of the awkward present. That must have been the reason for the dream; they had put those thoughts into his head so when he went to sleep it was understandable that that was what he dreamed about. That made perfect sense. Yep, perfect sense.

_"Then why did you enjoy it so much?" _came that pestering voice again. Ignoring the voice that he now wanted to call Murata—since it was perverted like his friend—he continued piecing together the events of last night.

He, dear Shinou, he had danced with Wolfram again; worse he had asked for the dance. Putting his head in his hands and letting out a frustrated groan he again tried to reason how this equaled to him ending up here, in Wolfram's room. But none of events explained what he was doing in here. Now. Just that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Later.

Maybe...maybe he had sleep walked here. Wolfram probably had to go back to the ball after bringing him to his room and he had sleep walked here in search of him. That made sense. Of course, what did that say about him if he had unconsciously come here in search of his fiancé? He did not want to think about that.

Looking around at the room for a clue brought him nothing, but now that he looked he thought the room was a lot like Wolfram. He had never really been in here before. It was hard on the outside but with a warm comfort that came unexpectedly. It even smelled like Wolfram; a fragrance of roses and, well, dirt. The smell gave Yuuri some comfort and brought him back to the end of the first dance at the ball. He smiled as he closed his eyes and remembered that place of safety and reassurance, of knowing no matter what he would be okay.

After a moment of peace Yuuri had the sudden urge to see Wolfram, to see him smile the way he does or even to hear him call him a wimp again. The double black started to head toward the door with a sense of purpose: to return back to his room and Wolfram, but let out a gasp shortly after starting as flannel fabric rubbed over a sensitive part of his antimony, a part he had not even realized had hardened.

_Dear Shinou, what do I do now? _The flannels were far from being able to hide the bulge and he certainly could not take care of it here, in Wolfram's room. What if a maid came in or if he past a guard in the hall, Yuuri just knew he would die of embarrassment especially if they saw him coming out of Wolf's room.

Opening the door slowly Yuuri quickly ducked back as a guard passed by. Then opening another, sat in a chair opposite the door. _"Shit,"_ he thought, "W_hy do the guards have to be on duty now?!" __O_pening the door again, he peeked out and breathed a sigh of relief. The guard in the chair seemed to be fast asleep and since the other one had just passed the door...

Yuuri dashed quickly down the hall, wobbling a bit from the tightness in the flannels, his bare feet scraping noiselessly along on the rough exposed stone. Just before the standing Guard turned to pace back down the dim lit hall Yuuri curved silently out of sight, breathing a sigh of relief at his successful maneuver.

Yuuri paused for a moment to readjust himself and steady his breathing before continuing down the hall. The dim lamps flickered softly as Yuuri turned down one stone corridor then another, slowly making his way back toward his chambers. The fire lanterns casting eerie shadows along the way, a light invisible wind sending the shadows dancing as if they were all enjoying some silent music of their own.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered into the dancing darkness. Why could he not get his thoughts away from the bratty prince? He now invaded even his dreams, there seemed as if there was no place he could go to get away from him. even now when he had the chance to sleep in a bed all by himself without the boy there to thrash and push him off, instead of enjoying the so often longed for freedom he now found himself going in search for his fiancé.

_His Fiancé_. When had he started thinking of him as _His Fiancé_? Sure Wolfram always yelled at him about it, insisting this or that was his responsibility or right as his fiancé, but when did Wolfram in his own thoughts become, _His Fiancé? _

Lost in his thoughts, Yuuri ducked hiding from the occasional guard though the reason for the hiding had since debited. Nearing the Maou's chamber the halls and corridors stood still, peaceful, all together a catalyst for thought. There was no guard on duty when Yuuri turned to face the door to his room, no one to disturb the thoughts of the young monarch.

_When? _

"_If you fall then I fall with you,"_ his thoughts answered.

It had not been the first time Wolfram had caught him and certainly not the most recent but there had been something different that day, something more. He had thought he had lost everything, the boxes, the war, Conrad. But Wolfram had still been there even though he had failed, or at least felt like he had even with all the magic stones around that made Wolfram sick, he had still appeared for him.

_Was that love?_

"Follow your heart," that what Murata had said, the Great, Wise, if often perverted, Sage. Is that what he had just done? Followed his heart back here to his room, to Wolfram?

_Was that love?_

Yuuri didn't know.

Before he could contemplate it anymore a crash came from inside the closed off chamber bringing him back to himself.

Wolfram! What if he was hurt!?

Wolfram!

Yanking open the two black double doors Yuuri rushed in to make sure Wolfram was alright. But just as he stepped inside he froze in shock. Two armed assailants in dark masks had a limp figure posed between them and hearing the door open they quickly disappeared over the railing of the balcony and into the still dark night taking their package with them.

The room fell quiet.

Wolfram was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

One Day Chapter 7

A/N I do not own KKM and never will unless some unknown uncle dies and bequeaths it to me :)

--------------------------------------------------

Wolfram!

Yuuri raced towards the empty balcony, slipping twice on the cold, stone floor. His heart beating fast in his chest as wide eyes searched the area beyond and below for the young prince. The night outside was clear as stars shone brightly over head, a winter's chill blew in the breeze on an otherwise warm fall night.

Yuuri got to the open balcony, his hands gripping hard, his knuckles going white on the marble railing.

_There!_

A shadowy figure was near a small service port in the outer wall; it paused a moment and was gone. A fraying rope swung gracefully in the breeze. It hung down from the balcony railing tied off in a skillful sailors knot. Franticly and with little thought Yuuri grasped the rope climbed down and dashed in the direction of the small wooden door. In mere moments—though it felt like a life time—he crossed the empty court yard and reached the opening, passing through it and once again looked around for his quarry.

_Wolfram, they have Wolfram. _

The one thought repeated endlessly in his head as Yuuri plunged forward, the moon casting deep shadows among the outlying buildings as businesses and houses alike where shut up for the colder nights.

_There they are!_

The young monarch spotted movement, shadowy figures slipping into a dark alley to his right. Picking up speed he sprinted into the mouth of the dark corridor, the silence of the night being broken by his feet pounding hard and fast against the stone ground.

_Wolfram, they have Wolfram!_

Breathing hard and pushing himself to move faster, he almost made it to the end of the darkness; a short scruff was his only warning as a voice to his right shouted out from the shadows.

"Now!"

Something hard slammed into Yuuri's side as he was thrown forcefully into the stone building on his left, rebounded and fell hard onto the ground. He gasped aloud as the air was driven hard from his lungs and a sharp pain raced along his shoulder.

"You thought you could fool us? Ahh," a gravelly voice spoke from above him, the face only a blank silhouette against the darkness in the night. A small, silver cloud gathered around his words as bright moonlight penetrated the steam before it was whisked away in the cool wind. "But look whose laughing now!"

Just then the covered face above Yuuri gave a sudden cry in pain as he, too, was thrown violently against the stone building. The man with the mysterious voice managed to stay unsteadily on his feet for a moment after the impact and turn about to face his attacker. Another shadow, black in the darkness, leaped over Yuuri, flying incredibly through the air hitting the man stark on his midriff with a loud thud and clang as one shadow melded with another and both where slammed against the unforgiving stone wall and fell to the ground in a heap.

For a moment the night drew silent, an eerie pause as all movement ceased and the wind itself seemed to die.

Yuuri struggled to breathe deeply as his breath came back to him too slowly.

_I have to get up, I have to get up they have Wolfram. _

The thoughts rang in his head but his limbs were unresponsive as his lungs burned for oxygen. He watched confusedly, still on the cold ground, as one of the shadow figures separated itself from the pile and slowly rose above him.

_Breathe..._

One breath, in and out.

The shadow was closer now, unsteady on its feet, wavering, as if the wind itself would dissolve it and blow it away.

_Breathe_!

Two breaths, in and out.

His body tingled, his limps moving slowly with purpose but the shadow was right above him now. The shape more defined as the moonlight shown around it, casting it in a silver ring.

_Wolfram. He had to save Wolfram._

But he was too late, out of time, the shadow would get him.

"Yuuri, you idiot, get up," an unsteady Wolfram scowled crossly. His normally bright blond hair was stained black with soot and a worried expression appeared evident on his face. "Are you hurt? What are you doing here?"

'Wolfram' was all Yuuri could answer as he accepted the boys outstretched hand and was lifted quickly, but gently, to his feet. He winced at the sharpness in his shoulder but quickly drew the prince into a tight hug anyway.

_Wolfram..._

"I'm fine," he whispered quietly over Wolfram's shoulder. "I,uh...I was coming to save you," Yuuri said, releasing Wolfram and looking up slowly. He smiled brightly and blushed as he released his hand and swept absently at some of the dirt that now covered his once regale uniform.

"So you blindly run down a dark alley?! Where are the guards? Tell me you at least told someone else that you were running off?" Wolfram eyes bore into Yuuri's as the tirade went on.

"Umm, well you see..." Yuuri sheepishly interrupted, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Ahhhh! You didn't, did you? Yuuri, you're a king, you wimp! You can't go running off without telling someone!!" Wolfram rubbed his face with his hands and continued with a softer voice and a small smile he failed to hide from Yuuri, "But thanks."

Yuuri beamed at the compliment but almost immediately went red-faced with a mumbled 'of course.'

There was a short, slightly uncomfortable pause before Wolfram grabbed a hold of his fiancé's arm tightly, his fingers griping hard on the soft fabric and started to half drag the boy back the way they came. "Come on. Now that this plan is ruined we need to get you back to the castle."

"Plan?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Of course, plan. You don't think I could take out two sailors just as easily in our room than back there? And why do you think I'm wearing one of your uniforms? Yes, plan." Wolfram looked at Yuuri who noticed for the first time that Wolfram was indeed wearing one of his school uniforms, all black but for a little white. With a sigh Wolf continued on.

"Yozak found out about a supposed plan to kidnap you, but not who was behind it or why. So we planned a little charade of our own. They would kidnap me and I could lead the rest of our group to them but now that you're here, that's out. I need to get you back to the safety of the castle before you do something idiotic."

Wolfram continued to lead Yuuri down the alley the way they had come. They almost made it to the mouth of the ally when Wolfram stopped suddenly, forcing Yuuri to do the same. The moon got overcast by a dark cloud plunging the whole area in darkness. The wind which Yuuri had barely noticed before was blowing a little harder, forcing Yuuri to rub is arms together for warmth.

"Wolfram, what—?"

'Shhhh' was the only reply Yuuri got as his fiancé silenced him. Wolfram ran his hand down to his waist but finding nothing there simply clenched it into a fist. The night seemed colder now and Yuuri looked around expectantly, seeing nothing and wanted nothing more than to return to the warmth of his bed he broke the silence again, "Wolf, it's col—"

"Quite."

But the response was not needed; Yuuri had not been cut off because of Wolfram's interruption but because of the three dark shapes that moved in front of the alleyway, cutting off their way back to the castle.

Without a word Wolfram turned sharply and pushed Yuuri into a run away from the intruders. Their footsteps rang loud in their ears, the sound echoing off the flagstones and rebounding down the alley. A moment passed and there was no response from the shadows, but then a shout rang out that galvanized Yuuri like a gun shot.

"There! Stop them!!"

More foot falls mixed with their own down the alley, filling it with thumping noise that match the beating of their hearts. Wolfram gripped Yuuri's hand harder, forcing him to move faster, speeding up their retreat. They sprang out into the open roadway, just as the moon shook free from the cloud that claimed it, bathing the whole area in a bluish glow. The sudden light forced Yuuri to squint and slow down for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the new radiance.

"Yuuri! Come on," urged Wolfram taking a right down the roadway, the intruders still closing on their trail. "There's an emergency outpost close by, we set it up in case anything went wrong tonight"

They ran on, passing dark buildings on their right and left but seeming to never lose their followers as Wolfram turned down one wide street then another in rabid secession.

Yuuri stumbled a bit as Wolfram took a sudden left down another main street and pulled him along as he tried to slow down.

"It's just up ahead," Wolfram assured Yuuri. Yuuri could hear Wolf's breaths coming a little harder but he himself was gasping to catch his. Even with Conrad's morning walks and sprinting between bases for baseball he wasn't up to much more of this kind of running.

"Here!" Wolfram cried suddenly, turning towered the door. The building looked like every other on the street, a two story stone structure with a small window with faded shutters. The building was situated where three roads met with a small ally running just to the left of the faded door. Getting to the doorway the young price didn't bother to knock but just slammed hard into it which groaned in protest as it swung wide and rebounded with a thud against the wall.

Wolfram stopped in shock, the inside of the house was in ruins. Tables overturned, chairs shattered to bits, some floorboards had been blackened and chaired the walls held reddish stains that any solder knew well; and if the place looked bad, it smelled ten times worse.

"Back!" shouted Wolfram, pushing Yuuri away from the swinging door before he could get a look inside. Glancing behind them the three pursuers had turned to six and where moments from catching up. Turning to continue down the road Wolf paused again. Four shadows were sprinting down toward them in the moon light from that way as well.

"That way too!" shouted Yuuri, pointing down the third road where five shadows quickly approached in the night.

"Shit" replied Wolfram. They both turned around facing down the side line alley. Unable to see anything in the darkness before them they hesitated. The blond headed boy glanced over his shoulder at the approaching figures and with a short pause grasped a hold of Yuuri and took off into the darkness.

The alley was dark; Yuuri had a hard time seeing even wolfram just in front of him, and much narrower then the last one. A man would be hard pressed to walk down this alley two abreast of each other. They saw no doors or windows into the adjacent buildings and the overhang of the roof made it almost impossible to climb over them.

"Humff," grunted Yuuri as he ran into the boy in front of him. Wolfram had stopped abruptly but it did not take long for Yuuri to see why. A stone wall stood tall before them blocking any further progress this direction. Wolfram shuffled Yuuri behind him as he turned around facing the lighted end of the ally, the way they had come, but any escape back that way had already been cut off by the pursuers.

They were trapped and they both knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well I did not make it as far as I was going to, you know these things get biger and biger. It's my fist atempt at action hope it came out alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuuri breathed heavily, drawing in mouthfuls of air that would be visible if not for the darkness that hung over the alley. His hand rested on the coarse stone of the building next to him in the narrow way.

"Wolf, it's a dead end," he stammered, feeling more than seeing Wolfram roll his eyes as he stated the obvious.

"Yuuri, stay close behind me on the left, against the wall," Wolfram said softly in the tight space of the alley, shifting himself in-between the double black and the oncoming assailants.

The shadowed men had just started down the alleyway, their silhouettes an easy outline against the lighter back alley entrance. Moonlight shifted off the steel of their drawn blades before them as they slowly advanced on their cornered pray.

"Who are they? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding; maybe if we talk to them..." began Yuuri, taking a step forward before being stopped forcefully by Wolfram's outstretched arm.

"Yuuri! You can't just talk to everyone; they're here to take you! Talking won't do any good, idiot. Now listen up, Wimp. I'm going to break their line on the right; when I do, you run though it and don't stop until you reach the castle. Understood?"

_What! ____t_hought Yuuri. Surely Wolfram did not plan on leaving him alone. Wasn't he there to save Wolfram? Wasn't that way he left the castle in the first place? There was no way Wolf could take on all those men himself. Wasn't this suppose to be a plan? Where were Conrad, Yozak, and Gwendal? Surely someone would come to help.

"What about you?" Yuuri asked, watching fervently as Wolfram started toward the few men already in the alley.

Wolfram did not reply as he started his chant loudly into the night.

"All those who make up spirit of flame, heed the call of this brave Mazoku that calls you now!"

Light seemed to coalesce around Wolfram, giving him an unearthly glow as the fire spirits collected at the call of the young prince, the light shimmering off the prince's golden hair in stark contrast to the dark alley around them. He continued forward, advancing on the startled men in the alley as the flame grew and intensified in his right hand.

_"Wow...bishōnen," _thought Yuuri, before running to catch up to Wolfram as the first fire blast lit up the darkness of the alley, throwing back the shadows as it raced towards the intruders. Even before the flames reached the men, Wolfram lifted up his hand into the sky releasing another blast straight up, going off like fireworks over the combatants' heads. The blast above bathed the alley in sudden light, showing the shadows of the rough stone, the discarded waste, and three men in sailor uniforms—as much as they can be called uniforms—shielding their eyes against the sting of the sudden blast. Yuuri watched in horror as the three men were lifted from their feet with the fire and thrown against the buildings like dolls in the wind, and with a sickening thud, fell to the ground, staying still until the blackness closed back in to cover them.

_Wolfram!_

The young king followed closely behind the prince as they ran past the men lying unconscious in the alleyway wolfram stopping only briefly to collect two swords that lay discarded by the handlers and thrusting one shapely into Yuuri's arms.

Wolfram launched another fire blast as two men appeared in the mouth of the alley throwing them aside with a roar to rest with their wounded comrades below.

"Yuuri! Get ready," yelled Wolfram as they exited the alley. Sailor men surrounded the lane with drawn swords, the firelight in Wolf's hands reflecting and dancing off the steel. Wolfram yelled and Yuuri had to lift his sword arm to shield his face from the sudden heat, squinting in the light as a fire cat appeared to his left holding back the men as they stumbled back away from the beast.

Men closed in from the right but Wolfram met them with both steel and flame, pushing them back with cuts or burns. Yuuri clumsily blocked a thrust from a bare-chested man that had snuck around Wolfram, bringing up his sword with one hand, meeting the other more skilled form, before the Maou thought to retaliate. A small ball of flame hit the man in the chest, throwing him against the stone building with a thud as portions of his skin turned black.

"Yuuri, go!" yelled Wolfram as another fireball exploded, blinding everyone for a moment as their eyes teared up from the bright light, but when their eyes cleared, instead of seeing an open way through the ring of men, four stood firm hidden in cloaks and masks, a slight blue glow emanating around them. The sailors around Wolfram quickly withdrew as other cloaked men stepped forward, heedless of the sailors fleeing the fiery prince.

Wolfram yelled again launching a bigger ball of fire at the masked men surrounding them. The cloaked figures held out their hands showing a glowing, blue stone that pulsed in rhythm, making it seem as if a light raced back and forth around the circle.

"Yuuri, they have Esoteric Stones!" The fire cat behind the boys paced a moment then shimmered and died away, the blue light growing stronger as the fire quieted and fell. The light that had formed around Wolfram seemed to be drawn to the outstretched stones creating a streaming affect around the prince.

_Esoteric stones! No Wolfram._

Yuuri, wide-eyed, watched as the boy in front of him launched one fireball after another, each weaker then the last. The attacks fell uselessly as each ball was absorbed by the stones of the cloaked men.

_No, Wolfram! _

Yuuri charged the shrouded men with stones, raising his sword up and yelling at the top of his lungs. His charge was met casually by one of the better dressed sailors, his sword spun around daftly by his opponent before he was violently pushed back, stumbling, almost falling, but gaining his balance at the last moment.

Yuuri was about to charge at the circle of men again but movement to his left caught his eye. He watched in horror as Wolfram fell to his knees, breathing hard as he struggled to summon another fire blast.

_Wolfram!_

"Yuuri, run..." Wolf said softly, his ashen face turning to the double black; blue eyes met black for a moment as the world seemed to fall away. Three silent twangs rang though the air as Yuuri's eyes went wide, a few short wooden bolts slammed into Wolfram's chest, rocking him further back, a slight look of shock on his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Yuuri struggled forward, almost on all fours, knees scraping on the hard ground and caught Wolfram in his arms, slowing his decent to the ground.

_Wolfram! No, no, no, no, Wolfram! NO, this can't be! Not Wolfram!_

The world spun and the circle of men were left forgotten as Yuuri looked down at Wolfram in his arms.

"Run, Yuuri," Wolf said quietly, wincing in pain as he forced the words out, his breath coming raggedly.

"No, Wolf, not without you," he replied softly, not bothering to notice the tears falling from his black eyes. "Not without you."

"Wimp," Wolfram coughed out as a small trickle of blood flowed from his lips. "Go."

"No, Wolf, please..."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, I failed you."

Yuuri cried as he held Wolf to him. "No, it'll be fine, you'll see. Conrad will get here and everything will be fine, you'll see. It will!"

A coughing laugh was Wolfram's only response, then his breath caught his eyes drew a little wider, "Yuuri..." As his voice faded he closed his eyes, his body going limp in Yuuri's arms.

"NO, no Wolf!" Yuuri shook the body he held, "No, not now! Please, I can't lose you!"

_I love you..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_YAY new chapter sorry about the long wait. We are approaching the end of the story now only 2 chapters left, I WILL finish it so don't worry about being left hanging. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. R&R  
_

_I also wrote a one-shot recently called "Just a Dance" if you want another story to chek out, It's more along the lines of "One Night" About a _confrontation_ between Yuuri and Wolfram. _


	9. Chapter 9

A wind blew down the roadway carrying the chill of winter. It passed silently between a gathering of men standing in a circle. From north, west, east, and south the wind gathered, moving almost undetectably amongst the still figures. It spun and gathered together at the center of the ring; a small boy on his knees held another blond-haired teen gently in his arms. The wind quietly gathered, spinning around the two young men, answering the call of its master.

_Wolfram, no, Wolfram! I don't want you to go!_

Yuuri's thoughts ran in loops in his head as he slowly brushed a few stray hairs from Wolfram's ashen face, hugging the prince closer to him as the chill of the wind was felt in the absence of Wolfram's fire.

_Stay with me Wolf. Please, I need you._

Clouds rolled together in the sky, covering the streets in darkness as the silvery moonlight was hidden behind their folds. Lightning struck among them, bathing the town in flashes of light and thunder broke the silence of the night, for their Lord had need of them.

_Please Wolf, don't leave me. _

_I Love you..._

Rain came from the heavens next. Fast and furious, it fell; just sort of ice, it fell, drenching the town in frigid water, the drops splashing up out of quickly formed pools, it fell. For the sorrow of its king, it fell.

* * *

The cloaked men quickly completed their circle around the trapped royals, making the stones in their hands blaze a bright blue light that lit the area in between the flashes of lightning. With the connection of the Esoteric stones complete, the draining power they held for demon magic was significantly increased, easing the worries of the nearby sailors.

A few sailors smiled triumphantly at their trapped pray as they confidently entered the circle to retrieve the boys now that the prince's fires had gone out, getting ready to haul them away to finish the task at hand, the look of greed and malice unhidden in there lopsided grins.

Before the sailors had gotten halfway to their target, the wind shifted, with a roar it burst out from the center, pushing the sailors back a few steps as they struggled against its might. They tried vainly to clear the water from their eyes as the gale intensified against them. The cloaked and masked men used both arms to hold out the blue Esoteric stones, their light intensifying, making a solid ring of white around the storm as the stones sucked in the Mazoku magic.

A shadowed figure appeared in the center of the storm, hair flowing out wildly in the wind as he slowly stood, tall and unwavering in the gale.

* * *

Yuuri felt the magic gathering, the now familiar feeling of the spirits coming together.

_Wolfram...please, Wolfram._

Instead of trying to push it away like he always did, resisting the power and might it gave; now, this time he pulled. He pulled it to him for Wolfram, he pulled with all his being, he pulled them all.

Fire erupted in his veins, air burst in his lungs, water coursed though his body and the earth gave it the ability to hold. It was agony; sweet, sweet agony. Through the pain one thought stayed foremost in his mind, all else swept away with the torrent of power.

_Wolfram, they have taken Wolfram._

* * *

The storm quieted, the men quickly cleared their eyes of water only to keep them near shut because of the light. Their swords were raised before them gleaming in the light as they vainly tried to ward off the unknown. In the middle of the circle stood a bare chested man, black hair swung in the breeze then settled at his waist. He stood protectively over the young prince his black eyes took in the foes before him.

"You have lifted a harmful hand against a member of the royal family. In your pride, you took something wonderful from this world. In your arrogance, you wasted a precious life for your personal gain. Of this atrocity I find you guilty."

He spoke quietly over the stunned men, a tone of finality and sadness in his voice.

"It is not in my nature to take life but for this there can be only one price. I sentence you to death, to be carried out immediately and by my hand."

With the last of the sentence lightning fell from the clouds with a flash. It struck one of the out stretched stones, shattering it into a thousand pieces as the electric energy coursed around the ring. With the connection of the Esoteric stones cut, their threshold for demon magic long since passed, they broke apart and shattered into dust. Just as suddenly as the lightning fell it faded and the street was plunged momentarily into darkness.

In the darkness the Maou lifted his hand and flame burst forth banishing the darkness, throwing back the sailors and masked men alike. A water dragon formed at the men's feet as a few ran forward to engage their foe. It grabbed them and with a shake threw the sailors into the surrounding buildings. They hit with a solid crack,, fell to the ground and laid still.

Seeing the ease at which he dispatched them, some of the men dropped their swords in a panic and turned to flee, but the very ground rose before them, and forming into a grotesque face the earth opened its mouth swallowed them and when the dust settled, they were gone.

Many masked men shot out bolts from small crossbows at the demon king as chaos ensued around them. Their aim was true, honed by years of practice and need, but when the bolts neared their mark, the very wind caught them and fire reduced them to ash.

* * *

_Wolfram,_ Yuuri thought, _T__hey took Wolfram_.

Tears ran down his face as power coursed through him, burning his marrow, but still, he pulled more. Even after the Esoteric stones were ground to dust and the power multiplied tenfold, he pulled more. He was heedless of the world around him, of the screaming of the men, the rush of the wind; it was nothing.

Wolfram was gone, that was all that mattered, all that could hold his being.

Some of the men tried to escape. Without thinking, he summoned some earth to cut them off and a monster rose and swallowed them, but it could not hold his thoughts.

_Wolfram. Wolfram is gone._

In the mist of this he took another look at his prince. His face looked soft, restful, as if asleep. He looked angelic in the bright light of the magic with golden blond hair and blood stained lips.

The Lips!

They moved just a little! It was no trick of the wind. There was no wind in the center of the storm; Yuuri controlled it all.

In a moment all outside power was drawn inward, fires that were lit went out, lightning stopped, water dragons fell from their flight in a downpour of rain. Only the wind kept all outside men at bay as Yuuri concentrated all his will power on the blood stained lips.

They moved again!

Yuuri knew little of healing magic but in power he was overflowing. Without thought or hesitation he poured all of it into his fiancé. The wind intensified, lifting Yuuri off the ground in a torrent of the tornado. Floating several feet in the air he pulled more power, unable to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest, he pulled more, and desperately pushed it to Wolfram.

* * *

With the power cut off the chaos ceased. Some sailors and masked men rose unsteadily to their feet while others would never rise again. Sections of buildings finished their falling, leaving nothing but rubble behind. The street was covered in holes, scorched marks, and red running water.

The men that could, gazed in wonder and terror at the forming tornado in front of them, connecting earth to sky, it's winds an icy chill. Water quickly formed to ice, a black haired king as its center.

* * *

Conrad was riding hard, a host of Mazoku cavalry at his back. It had been only a few minutes since Wolfram's emergency fire signal, a fire ball that had lit up the night sky in the distance. The chilly night air rushed past the horsemen as they headed down into the city, their progress slowed by a lack of light, the moon only providing enough for limited visibility, making the horsemen take extra precaution to insure the horses did not break a leg. Conrad's horse pulled away a bit from the others as he spurred it to greater speed. If Wolfram was asking for help something was terribly wrong, he knew. Wolfram was a skilled soldier and one of the most powerful Mazoku users in the kingdom, he reminded himself. There was very little that he could not handle and even less this close to Blood Pledge Castle. Still, something pricked at the back of his mind and not for the first time he wished he had not so readily agreed to this plan. He was brought out of his thoughts when a sharp wind pushed him forward, a bit in the saddle. What little light the moon did give was cut off as clouds billowed in the sky.

_Shit,_ he thought, the signs of the Maou's appearance not lost on him. Heedless of the dark and pulling away even further from the others, he urged his horse to greater speeds, despite the danger to both rider and beast.

_If the Maou's here something is not just wrong but catastrophic, _he thought, his worries over both Yuuri and his brother growing tenfold. As he turned the last corner, he stared in shock at the chaos in the streets. Men were running everywhere or being thrown around by mystical monsters as a dark-haired youth stood in the center of a bright torrent of wind. Conrad started shouting orders to apprehend the fleeing men as he headed forward toward his king. He nearly fell from his horse when the chaos suddenly ceased, the water dragons falling from the sky, drenching him in icy water. The ground rippled as the earth creature fell to dust, his sight jarred as fire cats were extinguished in an instant. The men around him—many in sailor outfits, he noted—stopped in awe and fear as their attention was on the double black man in the center.

Desperately, he pushed himself forward, jumping from his horse in an instant when it refused to advance any further. He pushed against the wind billowing out from Yuuri, one arm held up to shield his face from the freezing wind.

* * *

Every muscle ached, his lungs screamed out in pain, and with every beat of his heart, his head throbbed. The power which had been so easy to pull, now fought back at him as he struggled to hold more. The fires in his blood now burned, the earth crumbling him to dust, the water drowning him, the air leaving him raw; still, he fought to gather more, for Wolfram.

Suddenly, a hand latched onto his and he angrily snatched a small amount of fire to blast the intruder from him for daring to interrupt him and risk Wolfram. Light brown eyes looked back at him, the fire from his palm reflected in the person's worried stare. Light words yelled into the gale reached him softly, as if from a great distance.

"Yuuri, Wolfram's going to be okay! He's going to be okay!" Conrad yelled.

_Okay, he's going to be okay._ Those word reached Yuuri as he released the fire from his grasp.

_Conrad,_ he thought, _he's here, it's okay._

He stopped pulling the other elements to him and released what he held. His lungs filled with air, his body ached, and his head spun. He felt empty, like there was a gaping hole where the power had been moments before. He fell down from the sky as the air slowly dissipated, caught and held securely by his godfather, Conrad. Yuuri looked down at the blond at his feet, his breath moving in and out, visible in the cold air, the moon once again shining through in silvery light, casting a halo like an angel around the prince.

_My Angel, _Yuuri thought softly as his eyes closed and darkness took him.

* * *

A/N well wow, theres the climax of the story really just the epilogue left, What do you think so far? Was the action followable in this chapter, It can be so hard to tell after reading it so meny times myself.


End file.
